


Senior Partner

by green7silver



Series: Relieve or Release [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: Claude wants revenge and he knows Noah`s weak spots





	Senior Partner

Title: Senior Partner  
Author: green7silver  
Prompt: Yearning  
Rating: NC17  
Disclaimer: Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
Warnings: Slash  
Setting: After “One of them, one of us”

 

Claude had followed Noah for days now and this was the perfect time for his revenge. He had been a ghost for years and now finally the bastard would pay. He didn't need much for this, because he knew how to use Noah's own body against him and when Noah lost his beloved control, it would be his time. Whistling, he went to the cheap motel where Noah was staying for this mission.

Noah woke when someone entered the room. Although no one was to be seen, when he switched on the light, he knew that he wasn't alone – and that could only mean one thing.

“Claude, I know you're here.”

“Well done.” Claude materialized beside him and pinned him to the bed with a quick movement. Noah struggled and had nearly managed to dislodge him when Claude bent down to lick the over-sensitive spot behind his left ear. With a groan Noah sank to the bed, as his limbs suddenly refused to cooperate. Claude smirked. Oh he knew how to push Noah's buttons. While Noah was still distracted, he pulled his hands up and cuffed him to the bed.

“It's time to pay, partner, and trust me you will – for every bloody year.” Seeing Noah this close made his blood boil. It was difficult not to follow his urges and just strangle the bastard – but revenge was dish best served cold.

So he went back to his task, listening with amusement at how Noah completely failed to hold back his moans. He went a step beyond, kissing his way down to the next sweet spot. Noah had already lost control over his body; his mind would soon follow.

Noah knew that he was in danger, that he had to fight, but on the other hand, he knew he had earned every sadistic thing Claude could come up with. He had betrayed his partner and best friend and now it was time to pay. But there was still something he had to tell him. It was difficult to think straight when Claude began to nuzzle the magic spot right below his navel.

“I'm sorry.” He formed the words with difficulty. “I really am.”

“You can't get out of this with saying you're sorry. I was a bloody ghost, Bennett, always on the run, not daring to trust anybody.”

Still fuming over that stupid attempt at an apology, Claude reached for his feet, beginning to massage them. He heard Noah whimper and decided to concentrate on them for a while. Deal with that, asshole.

Noah felt waves of pleasure roll through his whole body when Claude kneaded the soles while nibbling the sensitive skin between his toes.

Still he tried to talk to him; not because he thought that he had any chance to escape his revenge, but to voice his remorse.

“I know I can't, “he rasped. “I know I was wrong, acting like a coward and an opportunist. Every day I wished I could take it back.” The sheer agony in his voice was satisfying, but made Claude wince for the first time.

Noah's entire body was humming now under the familiar hands. How he had missed this touch. How he had missed Claude's friendship, warmth, and the security he gave him by simply being there.

Claude chuckled when he felt Noah leaning into his caresses. But still something was nagging him. He had been prepared for Noah's attempted apology, but not for the pained sincerity and the pure agony in his voice and the desperate longing – and he was even less prepared for his own reaction. There seemed a bit of sympathy and protectiveness left and maybe Bennett really had earned one last chance...but not an easy one.

When he set small bites along his ass, he could feel in Noah's body tension that pleasure was now mingling with pain. Not only the rock hard cock screamed for release, but the whole body; the perfect moment for this special test. And when Noah failed, he would use the desperate compulsion for release for creating a quiet perverse revenge.

“So, you really are sorry, “he said between scrapes of his teeth.

“Yes, Claude, I'm truly sorry and wish I could take it back.” Noah's voice became more unsteady with each word. “I know I can't, but I'm so sorry.”

“Okay. You might get a chance to prove it.” He got a firm grip on the rock hard cock and chuckled as Noah instinctively tried to thrust into it, straining for his much needed release.

“Not so fast.” He offered an unhelpful rub, which only made him harder without bringing him any nearer to release. Noah whimpered.

“Let's play a game. Not Truth or Dare, but Release or Relieve. What do you want, Noah: my forgiveness, or to get your release? You can get only one of them. Take your time for your decision.”

Noah didn't need much time to decide. While he had the feeling that he would explode if he didn't get release soon, his body didn't hurt as nearly as much as his soul, burdened so long with guilt and longing.

“Forgiveness or at least a chance to make it up to you.”

He had earned everything which would come, and there was no penance too grim to get his partner back.

“Right answer, rookie.” Claude used his old nickname for the first time before he bent down to swirl his tongue around the leaking cock.

“Oh, yes.” Noah let his head fall back, eyes blissfully closed, while Claude took care of his burning need and brought him quickly to a mind-shattering orgasm.

Claude opened the handcuffs and looked on Noah affectionately, admitting to himself how he had missed his rookie. Maybe it was not the worst idea to discard his revenge for a bit of talk – after all, Noah had chosen pain to prove his sincerity, demonstrating how well he knew his sadistic mind.

He pulled him into his arms and let him catch his breath while rubbing the sore wrists gently.

“Well, better now?”

“Yes, very much – and I really am sorry, Claude.”

“Yes. I got that, “Claude sighed. “You spent the last years in not too nice of a place, hmm? Don't get me wrong, you earned every ounce of your guilt and I'm sure I will never trust you again like I did, but I think absolution will set both of us free. This thirst for revenge is eating me alive and the guilt lies like a rock in your stomach.”

He caressed said stomach and Noah relaxed into the touch. “Yes, it does. And I need your forgiveness.”

“I know. I forgive you. You saw your mistakes in the end and you carried them around with you long enough. It's okay, let it go.”

“Thank you. “Noah felt a heavy weight lifted off him. “I will do everything to make it up to you. When you need anything, when I can do anything for you …”

“Thanks,” Claude leaned into him, letting his hate go. His soul suddenly felt a lot less heavy.

They lay close together for a while, Claude stroking idly across Noah's stomach while Noah played with Claude's hair – just enjoying the closeness.

“I heard the company has lost a few delinquents?”

“Yes, I had to come back. Level 5 escapees are too dangerous to run free.”

“I know. No argument here, my friend. And you're surely the best choice to catch them. Are you still working with our mute friend?”

Something in his voice told Noah that he had known it all along. “You did know that he could talk, didn't you?” he demanded.

“Yes, for ages. Always wondered when you would figure it out.”

“Bastard. “Noah smiled fondly before he sobered. “No, the new boss has given me a new partner – Sylar.”

“The serial killer?”

“Yes. It seems that dear little Gabriel is Angela Petrelli's son and suddenly he wants to become a new man and better human being.”

“But you don't believe him?”

“He attacked Claire.”

“I see you aren't impartial anymore.”

“You think I'm wrong.”

“I don't know this Sylar, but I know that everyone has earned a second chance...even when he shot his partner. “He felt Noah wince and gave him a tight hug. “That wasn't an accusation. But I think it's too easy just to claim that people can't change for the better at all. I'm not saying you should forgive him without thinking twice – he's a very dangerous individual – but give him a chance to prove his sincerity. Playing a game of “Release or Relieve” can give you a good clue about his true intentions. And if he's really as bad as you think, you have the perfect situation for revenge.”

Noah shuddered and Claude grinned. “Afraid now? I had such beautiful plans, but I think we are both better off this way.”

“Will you stay in my life now? I missed you.”

“Me too. We will see, Noah. I think I will pop up from time to time.”

“That's more than I earned. But please stay for while right now. At least until I fall asleep.”

“Of course, rookie. I have enough time to cuddle.”

Noah closed his eyes and snuggled up to him while Claude rubbed his back until he fell asleep, sated, comforted, and safe.

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
